Another Game of Truth Or Dare
by wittynotclever
Summary: After yet another eventful post-win Quidditch party, the Marauders and Co decide what could be more fun than staying up til two in morning playing a game?


**Quick note, I got this idea from the-ballad-of-peter-pettigrew's post on Tumblr and I also borrowed a quote from the Perks of Being a Wallflower movie. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was two in the morning and somehow there were still people huddled around the dying fire in the common room. Bottles were all over the floor and some of the banners had started to fall off the wall, but that didn't seem to bother them in the slightest. Every now and then one of them would shout and quickly be silenced by whoever was closest to them or the entire group would break out into laughter.<p>

"That's not her eye!" Kassie said as everyone else laughed. Mary reached back to untie the scarf that was over her eyes and pulled it off as she looked at the disaster that was Marlene's face.

"I don't know, I think the eye shadow looks good as lipstick," she said with a smile as Marlene tried to rub it off before it got in her mouth. Mary laughed as she turned back to look at the rest of the circle. "Alright," she said as she surveyed the group before she finally settled on Lily. "Lily, I dare you to-"

"Wait, don't I get to pick?" she cut in, sitting up from her spot beside James on the couch. Mary shook her head. "Nope, you pick truth every time. So, I dare you-"

"But I should get to pick," Lily protested again before James put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Lils, it'll be fun," he coaxed, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, come on, Evans, it'll be funny!" Sirius added from his place in front of the fire. Lily glared at him and started to say something before Mary cut in again.

"Anyway!" she said, shooting all three of them a look. Julianne, Kassie, and Ivory tried to hold back a laugh. "Lily, I dare you to reenact Rocky and Adrian's kiss with James." Instantly, Lily's face got beat red and she looked down at the floor.

"Who are they?" Peter asked from the corner, voicing what everyone but Lily and Mary seemed to be thinking.

Mary waved her hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter, you'll see soon enough." James' eyes were slightly wider as he glanced between the two Muggleborns. Lily shot Mary a death glare before grabbing the scarf from where Mary had thrown it and put it on her boyfriend's head.

"Make that into a hat," she said. James just sat there with the scarf on his head, glancing between his girlfriend and Sirius who was trying extremely hard not to laugh and doing a pretty bad job with it. Lily glanced over at Mary who was grinning ear from ear.

"Should we go over to the wall?" Lily asked, still not meeting her boyfriend's eyes. James' eyes almost flew out of his head. Julianne and Sirius lost it, rolling on the floor in laughter. Even Remus had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing. Mary shook her head. "Nope, right there is good." Lily threw on last helpless glance to the others, most of which were still trying to control their fits of laughter.

She took a deep breath and turned to James, putting her hands on either side of his head. "Do me a favor?" she said, looking him right in the eye. He just stared back at her, the scarf already falling off his head. "Take these glasses off." She gently grabbed them and pulled them off his face, setting them off to the side. James looked over at Mary for some sort of hint, but Lily interrupted. "You got nice eyes, you know that?" she said, putting her hand under his chin and turning his head back to look at her. Her face was bright red. Sirius, Julianne, and Mary were having fits on the floor as they attempted to stifle their laughter. "Do me another favor?" Lily continued. "You should take off that hat." She reached up and pulled the scarf off his head, throwing that over beside his glasses. "Yous was always handsome." Her hands were shaking with embarrassment as she continued. "I wanna kiss you. You don't have to kiss me back if you don't want to, but I want to kiss you."

At that point, everyone was laughing. Some, like Remus and Ivory, were doing a much better job than others, namely Julianne and Sirius who were shaking they were laughing so hard. Lily leaned in at that point and gave James a quick peck on the cheek before pulling back. She paused for second before leaning back in to kiss him on the cheek again, but James turned his head at the last second. Lily pulled back again. "You ruined it!" she said, the color slightly fading from her cheeks.

"Don't care," James mumbled as he pulled her back down to him and kissed her again, pulling her so she was basically sitting on him. Lily didn't seem to care this time as she wound her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. Kassie was able to stop laughing long enough to wolf whistle as the two got even more into the kiss. Mary picked up a cushion from beside her and threw it at them.

"Alright, enough with the porn, there are children present," she quipped. "Lily, pick someone." The two broke apart and Lily shifted so she could see the whole circle. She spent a while looking at everyone individually before finally picking her victim.

"Sirius," she said, a smile growing on her face. "Truth or dare?"

"Is that even a question?" Sirius responded, pretending to be offended. Julianne rolled her eyes as James whispered something in Lily's ear. The slight smile on her face turned into a huge grin as she straightened up.

"Sirius, I dare you to pretend to be a dog and fetch something from the room," she said. Remus and Peter both snorted as Sirius grinned.

"As you wish," he said, bowing as he did so. He shifted so he was on his knees and started walking across the floor on his hands and knees.

"What the fuck, how do you actually look like a dog?" Marlene asked as he started crawling around the circle. He threw her a smile and continued around the circle, throwing in the occasional bark every now and then. Remus, Peter, and James were dying, not even trying to hold back their laughter. Finally, Sirius stopped between Julianne and Ivory as Julianne lifted her bottle to take a sip. Right as she did, Sirius leaned over and grabbed the bottle out of her hands with his teeth, backing up a few steps before grabbing it with his hands.

"I was drinking that, you asshole!" she shouted as everyone, even Remus and Ivory, doubled over with laughter. Sirius just smiled and looked her straight in the eyes as he took a huge gulp from it. Julianne jumped up and made a beeline for him, but he moved out of the way as she grabbed for the bottle. "Sirius, give it back!" she shouted, chasing after him as tried to run around the common room, tripping on all the junk that was all over the floor. Julianne had almost caught up to him when her foot hit an abandoned butterbeer bottle and both her feet flew out from under her as she crashed to the floor. The laughter was renewed as Sirius stopped and turned around to look at her, doubled over in laughter.

"You should see your face," he managed to choke out. Julianne glared at him and reached over to grab the corner of the banner that he was standing on, yanking it as hard as she could. It only shifted slightly, but it was enough to throw him off balance and send him tumbling to the ground.

"Oi, enough flirting you two!" James called. "Get on with the game!" Julianne smirked as they dragged themselves off the floor and back over to the circle, the two of them sitting in front of the fire.

"Alright, so who will the lucky victim-I mean, winner be this time?" Sirius said, rubbing his hands together. "Moony!" he exclaimed, opening his arms like he was going to hug him. Remus looked over at him with a slightly terrified expression. "Truth or dare, my friend?"

Remus opened his mouth and then hesitated before saying, "Dare."

Sirius grinned and put his hands together. "Alright, I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room, on the lips." Remus blushed as everyone 'ooo-ed' before Sirius continued, "And notice I charitably said 'girl' and not 'person' because let's face it, I'd smoke all you bitches."

"You wish," Julianne mumbled, earning her an elbow in the side.

"Just so you know," Sirius continued, "if you pick Lily, there is a strong possibility that James will kill you. Fair warning."

"And if you pick Julianne, Sirius might bite your head off," James tossed back. "Fair warning."

Sirius leaned over and wrapped his arms around Julianne, pulling her close. "There's plenty of her for everyone," he said. Julianne put her hand on his face and pushed him off of her.

"Oi, there's a dare going on here!" Kassie said, cutting off any further arguments. They all turned back to look at Remus who seemed to be trying to shrink back into the shadows.

"Come on, Moony, take your pick!" James said, gesturing to the circle. Everyone got quiet as Remus took a deep breath before standing up and taking two short steps across the circle before kneeling down and giving Ivory a quick kiss before hurrying back to his seat.

They were all quiet for a few seconds until Sirius started clapping. "Well done, Moony," he said before Julianne punched him in the arm. "You're such an asshole," she said. Sirius gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You know you love me." Julianne rolled her eyes

Both Ivory and Remus sat there staring down at their laps, the blush on Ivory's face quite evident. Kassie was whispering in her ear as James turned to Remus and started to say something.

"If you don't shut the fuck up and go to bed in the next five minutes, I swear to Merlin I will curse your asses so hard that not even McGonagall will be able to fix you!" a voice yelled down from one of the dormitories.

"And that would be our cue," James said, taking Lily's hand as he stood up. The others slowly followed suit.

"Ladies, it has been a pleasure," Sirius said to Julianne and Ivory as they headed to the portrait hole. Julianne shook her head and gave him a kiss before dragging Ivory behind her to the entrance while the others slowly made their way up the stairs to their dormitories.


End file.
